OH CRAP I STILL NEED THAT ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 13
Jared realizes that he can't enter either of the last dungeons and begins searching. Synopsis Jared is starting to get all the important items, and only has a few more dungeons to complete. Jared says that it is good that he can finally make progress, only to realize that he doesn't have the Ether Medallion to get into the dungeon. He also doesn't have the Quake Medallion to get to Turtle Rock. The only medallion he has is the one that he doesn't need to complete the game! Jared finds some caves around the area. He finds 5 rupees and the blue mail. The blue mail does not replace the red mail. Another cave screams as he swallows Link. There is only a fairy inside it. The next cave has a guy that says nothing. Jared doesn't even need the master sword! Jared searches Death Mountain where the medallion is normally. Jared knows it won't be the medallion, but he has to try. He realizes that he already did it! Jared falls into a hole, and blows up a wall where one chest contains 10 arrows! Jared wants to snap his controller in half! Jared remembers another location on Death Mountain. Jared catches a fairy in his net. Jared uses his hammer on some planks, but can't remember the correct order. He has to do it a few times. He arrives at Turtle Rock, but it has been changed to the Ether Medallion. Jared notes that it can't be correct. Jared finds another cave that he hasn't cleared. The first chest has 10 arrows, and Jared yells. The next chest has a piece of heart. The next one is a bee in a jar! The last one is the improved boomerang! Jared sees a platform he can't get to with a bombable wall. He uses the staff of Samaria to find the correct path. There are a series of bombable walls. Jared uses a bee. Jared gets to the end of the cave, which gives him $20! Jared believes there are still more caves on Death Mountain to find. He finds two more chests. One has the Ether Medallion, the other has a piece of heart. Jared believes that he can now beat the game. Jared feels great. Jared buys some more bombs. Jared reaches some holes and has a 1 in 3 chance of choosing the right one. His choice is wrong, and he has to go around and try again. After the second choice, Jared thinks that they might all go to the same place. They all go to the same place. Now we all know! Jared wants to start a petition to bring back pink haired Link. Jared activates the dungeon, which screams at Link. Jared battles a bunch of wizrobes. Jared uses the red mail to get past spiky floor, only to find that he needed a key. He also finds the boss room. Jared finds a key in a chest, and another one under a skull in the next room. A third key is found in another chest. Jared is chased by the magic that turns him into a rabbit. Another key is found under a skull. Jared tries to strategize to keep an extra key. Jared holds a fourth key after finding another one in a chest. Everything still deals a lot of damage. Jared is worried about not having the mirror shield. He quickly dodges falling tiles and finds the big chest. The next room gives him the big key. Jared moves around to the big chest, but isn't fast enough to beat the falling floor. He uses the hookshot instead, and gets three bombs. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos